


oh hi, thanks for checking in, i'm still a piece of GARBAGE

by pluvieux



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, yeet - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry, likewise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvieux/pseuds/pluvieux
Summary: title ;; bill wurtzcan you say hopeless romantic loli'd spend ten minutes with ms. yeomans before i'd ever let the person i wrote this for read it





	

because you're set out to sea + i'll be in the waters

please know that my love spreads farther upon acres + acres,  
every word is an attempt, a reach, a farcry, a 

i know when you're near because the air lifts up + all of a sudden, i see flowers upon flowers  
white carnations galore for your sweetness, for loveliness, (for pure love)  
osmanthus fragrans,  
ericas,  
sunflowers

when you're standing in front of me, i see daisies for faith,  
white camellias for waiting  
roses, red for love, white for devotion, pink for trust  
(there's so many roses)

my paranoia is earth-shattering (well, at least mine)  
i'm plunged 40 feet underwater  
the antigravity equals unnerving equals helplessness equals future  
(my hand always reached out for the sky but i never recall pulling it back with clouds in my hands)  
(my self-conscious, my wanton)

limitless, everlasting, chronic, eccentric, a stop; but go.  
dance around each other, grab my right hand while my left shin crosses yours,  
twirl me + let our legs intertwine,  
i'll dip you + pull you close  
(kiss me)

let me discover you,  
i haven't even begun to explore + i know it, i'm fully aware  
let me survive with you

my mind's light,  
\+ i'd grab your hand to help keep me ( )  
but your feet are, how high off, exactly??

the clouds, the nausea, double over + double take

wash my hands of ( )

the rain knows,  
the autumn chill knows,  
the cloudiness,  
the chance of sunshine

wrap your arms around me,  
complete me as saturn,  
breathe me + please,  
let me know that you are

qu'est-ce que votre âme ressemble??  
is it solid, could i water it? is it a venus flytrap or an orchid?  
would it fall through my fingers like sand  
(leave bits behind like glitter,  
cover me in your influence)

is it sharp? voulez-vous me faire saigner?  
does it bounce? 

for ( ), who is dead to me, yet alive,  
your soul devoured your body + encases you in disgusting,  
throbbing ooze, stuck to your skin like leeches  
maybe they whisper the word "moist" to you at night  
could that be why you're so vile?

for ( ), who is very much alive,  
your soul is loud with spirits,  
i love every pinprick star your body connects  
you turn me to the textbook definition of: (adj.) awestruck

press play on the cinemagraph that is my life,  
move with me,  
once again,  
intertwine our fingers, move in sync  
i'll dip you, + pull you close,  
\+ as per routine,  
pretty please  
(kiss me)

break my balance,  
pull me with you + emerge me, embrace me in the fall  
let the ground open up + swallow me 

you better let it fuckin bury me

when i suffocate, all i want to breathe in is the smell of your skin

you're scratched down doodles with a fine point pen,  
i'll proudly show you off  
(i already am, a tiny bit)

i would write more here, it feels off, unfinished business  


i love you.  
we see the same stars.


End file.
